


All I Can Think About Is You

by Lea12



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-09 19:51:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15274974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lea12/pseuds/Lea12





	1. Chapter 1

His lips, his dark brown eyes you can easily get lost in, his black hair she wants to pull her fingers in while he...

"So, Hermione, you got any new songs you writing?" Harry asks her and she snaps out of her fantasy. "Huh? Oh, kind of." She says, taking a sip of her tea. 

"Lord Voldemort treating you good?" Ron asks, teasing her. "How's it going with Pansy?" She returns and he stops smiling.

"No,  seriously . Is he giving you troubles?" Harry asks.

"No." Well, not if you consider him giving me sexual-frustration-troubles a trouble. "But we didn't spend a lot of time together, so... He has time."

"If he does,  just tell us. He can be a real pain in the ass. I'd know." Harry says and she smiles, nodding. "Will do."

"And, while Hermione mentioned the devil in pink, how are things going?" Harry asks Ron and he groans. "Don't let me start. A rich, spoiled brat, acting like she owns everything. I don't know why I agreed to help her make her new album."

"It pays well and her songs are successful." Hermione says. "But hey, if you want to switch. I'll work with a spoiled brat, and you work with a sociopathic loner."

"Poor you two." Harry says and they both raise an eyebrow at him. "I worked with both of them. Pansy is stuck up and spoiled, but not that bad. Tom is weird, but not as weird as everyone thinks he is. So stop complaining, alright?" That shuts them both up.

"So, how are things going with Ginny?" She says, stopping the silence.

"We're not talking about your love life with my sister." Ron says and they smile.  Suddenly , Ron's phone rings and he looks at the caller and groans. "Pansy, what is so important to call me Sunday morning?"

"I want to you speak to my agent."

"About what? You're firing me?" He asks,  hopefully and she laughs. "Don't be ridiculous. We'll talk at my place. Hurry up, please, I have to go to hairdresser's soon. Say hello to Harry and Granger for me. See you for 15 minutes." She hangs up before Ron can say anything and look at them gaping as Harry and she are laughing. "Bitch. I'm sorry guys, but you heard the Princess. I'll see you two soon, alright? Goodbye, guys." He says and hurries up to his car.

"You still think she isn't that bad?" Hermione asks. "Yes. Might not seem like that, but she can be cool sometimes." She scoffs. "Must be after a lot of drinks."

"Nope." Harry says and looks at his watch. "I promised Ginny to be home soon." He says,  apologetically .

"Go. I'd hate to be on Ginny's bad side  just for not letting her boyfriend come to their home." She smiles and he smiles back. "Thank you. See you soon, alright. And try staying sane near Tom." He says. "Will do." He goes and so she stays alone. _Better get to work then._ She picks up her things and goes to her car. She contemplates calling one of her other friends, but decides not to. It's Sunday, for God's sake. She'll  just go to her flat, take a bubble bath and try to write a song. Yeah, good plan. It was. Until _he_  ruined it.

"What?" She answers her phone, still in the bath. "Good afternoon, Hermione. I hope I'm not interrupting something."

"Yes, you are."

"I'm sorry then. Could you give me a call when you're free? I had a moment of inspiration, but I'm stuck on..."

Her sigh interrupts him as she starts coming out of the bathtub. "No, I'm free. Where do you want to meet?" She asks and stumbles on the floor and yelps. "Hermione, you alright?" Shit, shit. "Yeah, I'm fine. I  just stumbled. Crappy wet, slippery floor." She realizes what she said and curses herself.

"Are you in the bathroom, Miss Granger?" He asks and she feels him smirking over the phone, teasing her.

"No."

"You're a horrible liar, Miss Granger, you know that?" He says.

"No, I-I'm not." She says, stuttering.

"If you say so. At my flat." He says.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You asked where to come and I'm answering to come to my flat. Are you sure you're alright?"

"Oh. Yes. Yes, I'm alright. Fine. I'll be there in an hour. Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Miss Granger." He hangs up and she wants to scream.

"Miss Granger, lovely to see you. Come in, please." He says and lets her in.

"Thank you." She says as he helps her take off her jacket.

"Make yourself at home. May I interest you in a drink?" He says as he shows her at the huge living room. "Uhm, tea, please."

"What kind?" He asks, walking to the kitchen.

"Any kind." She says, looking at the paintings and the interior. One picture takes her interest and she gets lost in it.

"Beautiful view, isn't it?" He says behind her and she yelps, turning around. He gives her a cup and smiles. "Uh, you scared me. Thank you. Yes, it is a beautiful picture."

"It is. Would you like to start?"

"Yes, I would."


	2. Chapter 2

"I wrote a song today with Riddle." She says to Ginny over the phone.

"I'm sure it'll be a hit. Wait, how was he?"

"For a rocker with a blend of heavy metal, he is surprisingly..."

"A gentleman, more fit to be a professor or a lawyer than a rocker?"

"Yes."

"Been there, done that. But trust me, don't start anything." Ginny says.

"Wasn't going to. It is  strictly professional." She says.

"I hope so. Harry told me Ron had to leave early from your tea date because of devil in pink."

"Yeah. Poor guy."

"Do you know what was that all about?" Ginny asks.

"No, I haven't spoken to him since the tea date. Did you?"

"Oh yeah. But he needs to tell you that.  I suggest calling him immediately."

"Why?" She asks.

" Just call him. Oh, almost forgot. I saw Cormac today."

"Oh wonderful." She says, sarcasm obvious in her voice. "What did he say?"

"Nothing. He was... all over Cho Chang." She says. "You know Cho, hot model and actress. Harry tried to date her when he was younger."

"I know who she is, Ginny. Good for him to get over me. I hope he won't bother now."

"I hope so too." Ginny says as the bell rings. "Oh, that must be my parents. I gotta go."

"Say hello to them for me."

"Will do. Bye, Hermione."

"Bye, Ginny." She hangs up.

* * *

She decides to call Ron to see what Pansy wanted.

" 'Mione, you won't believe the fucking day I had."

"Likewise. You first."

"So, the devil called me and I went to her place, where her agent was.  Apparently , her genius agent somehow got the idea that the two of us, Princess Devil and I start fake dating, to promote her new album . She even wrote the whole love story. We fell in love writing songs, spending time together and our mutual dislike turned into love. Like, can you imagine the two of us falling in love?"

"Oh, I can." She says and starts laughing.

"Not funny, 'Mione. How would you feel if Riddle's agent told you to start fake dating Riddle?"

Would it include us having fake sex? If so, yes.

"I see. So, what did you say?"

"No, of course. I started a monologue of how Pansy and I would never work.  Her agent said to give it a few days before making a decision then left, but not before saying to Pansy something about how if she dares to do something,  probably about her hair, she'll kill her and then winking at me . Then Pansy got into her Ultra Pink Bitch Mode, and we fought and then I left to Neville's. Oh, I saw Cormac today too. He's with Cho Chang now."

"Poor you. I know, Ginny told me. I'm sorry for Cho. Now she'll get the creeper."

"How was your day?"

"I took a bubble bath after both of you dumped me and while I was finally relaxing, Riddle called to say he had an inspiration for a song and I, a klutz I am, stepped out of the bath while talking to him and stumbled a little . Then, he started teasing me. The nerve he had. Ugh!"

"Poor sweet child."

"And then, I go to him, and we write songs while he acts like he's from 19th century or earlier."

"Define the last part."

"Like a gentleman, or you know, a knight or something."

"A heavy metal rocker being a gentleman?"

"Yes! It was very confusing. You should see his flat, Ron. It was so big and  beautifully designed, with amazing paintings and art everywhere. And his bookshelves! He has a small library!"

"I'm your best friend, yes, but also your ex, 'Mione. I don't need to know all the details. That's what Ginny is for."

"Are you suggesting I speak to your sister about her ex and his beautiful flat?"

"When you say it like that... Luna's there too, right?"

"She probably slept with him too, so..."

"Yeah, alright. He might not speak and act like a rocker, but he has a sex history of them."

"One of them is your sister."

"Hermione!"

"Sorry, sorry. We're both screwed, huh?"

"Yep."

"Well, at least Harry is doing well."

"Harry is almost always doing well."

"Ron."

"You know what I mean. Girlfriend, lots of money, writing  just because he wants to, not because he needs to. I'm not saying he didn't go through some horrible things, but right now, he has it good."

"God, it's almost 2 in the morning."

"Yeah. Goodnight, Hermione."

"Goodnight, Ron."

* * *

She can't sleep. Why?  Because she keeps thinking of his lips and fingers and the way his skin felt after they  accidentally touched . Fuck. He is 13 years older than her. He is almost 40, while she is in her mid twenties.  She  is supposed to have the time of her life, going out, having a big group of friends, tons of boyfriends, being reckless . Not pining over a sexy gentleman who is also a heavy metal rocker.

He should've been a lawyer. And she could be an intern at his firm.  And she would wear skimpy outfits to show everything she got, making $him#  sexually frustrated . And then one day, he would call her to his office and bend her over his table and show what she gets for doing it to him.

Oh fuck. She's now having sexual fantasies about him.

But no, not a lawyer. A professor. Yeah. History or English professor and she is his student. They both desire for each other, know it's wrong. She keeps telling him it's legal, she is of age, but it's still wrong, she's his student. His star student, his best student, and he has to reward her. And oh, the reward is... Oh, so sweet. For him and her.

Fuck, fuck, fuck. She  really needs to get laid. Cormac is out of the question now. He was kind of a creeper, but God, he know how to make her scream his name with his tongue.

Neville? No. God, no. He is her friend and no matter how hot he gets, she doesn't want to think about him in a sexual way. For her, he is still the innocent 10-year old boy.

Nott?  I think he's with Zabini, but who knows.

Crabbe and Goyle come in the same package, but no. No way. She is not getting that low.

One of the football players from the club Harry and Ron used to play? Nah. Well, actually... No, it would be too weird.

How about she goes out and finds a one night stand? But go out with who? Ginny would say yes, but the last time they went out ended with them getting chased by cops, so no way. Luna? She doesn't want to get into her scene. Tonks? A married woman. Fay Dunbar? It would be too weird, them not having talked for years. Lavender and Parvati? Does she  really want to do that to herself?

Who else exists? Pansy? No. But from her reputation, she would have fun and manage to get a guy. I'll owe her a song. I have a sappy love pop song in my drawer somewhere  probably , from my teen years.

I need to make new friends.

* * *

  


There goes nothing. You can do this.  Just confess you have no social life and it'll be fine.

"Granger, you got a wrong number. This is Devil in Pink speaking."

"Uhm, I know. Uh... I... I called you."

" Really ? What happened?"

"Nothing. I just... I want to go out, like, in a club..."

"Okaay... Do you need me to borrow you a dress?"

"No. Well, that too. I... I don't want to go there alone."

"Alright. Oh my god! Is Hermione Jean Granger asking me to go with her to a club?"

"Yes. How do you even know my full name?"

"Wikipedia page, duh. Come on. Say it. I want you to say it."

"I want you to come to the club with me. Please, Parkinson."

"I will come to the club with you, Granger. This Friday or Saturday?"

"How about as soon as possible?"

"Eager, are we? How come you... What happened?"

"I... I want to have sex with someone and..."

"You want to do it as fast as possible? How long has it been since you got laid, Granger?"

"Please don't."

"Tell me how long the drought has been happening so I know to plan it."

"Eight months." 

"Shit, Granger.  Really ? Why? How?"

"Pansy."

"Today, you come to my house as I'm going to make you take everyone's breath away and then we'll go clubbing. I'll be your wingwoman and get you a hottest piece of cake, for you deserve it. Eight months. Alright. 5 o'clock, my house."

"Thank you. I'll give you one of my songs, for your album."

"I'm helping out a dried gal, Granger. No need for favors. But I would like to sing one of your songs. Bring your songs today and we'll see."

"Alright. Thank you."

"No need to thank me yet. I have to go, I have a date with a hot, funny ginger.  I think you might know him."

She laughs at Pansy's joke. "Yeah. I heard of your agent's idea."

"Poor Ronald, huh? I love my agent, but sometimes she has those ideas. But you should've seen Weasley's face when she said her idea. Shame I couldn't film it. Anyway, I have to get ready. See you at 5 o'clock."

"Yes. Bye."

"Bye." Pansy hangs up. What have I gotten myself into?


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

Hermione drives to Pansy's house and before she can even come out of her car, she sees Pansy drive to her with her car and come out, angry .

 

"I'm  really  sorry if you had to wait. Your friend and I had a fight, so..."

 

"I came two seconds before you did, so no worry."

 

"Alright then. Let me show you the house of Pansy Parkinson, resident Miss Bitchy Princess with rich daddy." She says, letting her in a house."

 

"Ron's words?"

 

"Yep. I'm sorry for being like this. He brings out the worst in me."

 

"I know what it feels like. Nice hat." She says when they come to the living room and sits on the couch. Pansy turns to her, smirking. "Wanna know what's hiding in it? But I gotta warn you, look in my eyes and you'll turn to stone."

 

She laughs at that. "I want you to be honest with me when I take the hat off, alright?"

 

She nods, confused.  Pansy takes off her hat and her once long, brown hair is gone, replaced by short strawberry blonde hair coming to her shoulders . "It's not that bad, right?"

 

"It's... It looks great. It's a great look on you."

 

"Thank you! Weasley acted as if I've gone bald."

 

"He... He is insensitive about those kinds of things."

 

"Yeah, I get it. I have a brother like that, but God." She takes a seat next to her. "Want something to drink?"

 

"Uh, water."

 

"Alright." Pansy goes out to the kitchen and brings her a glass. "There you go. Did you bring your songs?"

 

"Yes, I have." She takes out papers ripped from her diary as a teenager with songs in them. "There you go."

 

"I'll read them later. So, do you want me to make you breathtaking or do I call my team?"

 

"Uhm, I can do my own make-up."

 

"I'm sure you can, but we want to make you sexy slutty, not sexy student/professor/librarian. I'll do it myself, no need for ruining their day off by calling them. I'll show you my dresses and you can pick whichever you choose, while I go take a relaxing shower. Unless you want to shower first?"

 

"Uhm..."

 

"Wait, did you shave?"

 

"I... I didn't think you'd agree, so I..."

 

"Damn, Granger. How bad is the bush?" Pansy asks and she blushes. "Look, no need to be shy with me. You shower and shave first, then we'll go from there. What do you shave with?"

 

* * *

 

 

"Pansy? I'm done." She says, wrapped in a towel, coming to her living room. She sees Blaise Zabini and screams, turning around. "God, Pansy, why do you scream? I've seen you naked before." She hears him say. "You scared me. I'm sorry, I..."

 

"Granger? What happened?" Pansy comes downstairs. "Oh, you can turn around. It's Blaise, he's seen everything, don't worry."

 

"True. Bisexual, but currently in love, so don't worry. Wait, Granger? Hermione Granger? One part of Golden Trio?"

 

"Don't be shy, Granger." Pansy says. "I said 7 o'clock, Blaise."

 

"Theo had to go somewhere, and I  was bored . Hermione, turn around, I'm not gonna bite." Blaise says and she turns around, blushing.

 

"Hello, I'm Blaise Zabini. We've never met, but I've heard wonderful things about you." He offers her a hand and they shake hands. "Hermione Granger. Nice to meet you."

 

"Likewise. Always great to see Pansy's new sex buddies."

 

"Oh, we're not... We didn't..." She stammers.

 

"I'm helping her get laid. And now that your here, you can help me."

 

"I'd love to have threesome with you two beautiful women, but I'm in a monogamous relationship with Theo, so I will have to decline ."

 

"Granger wants to go clubbing to have a one night stand."

 

"Oh. How long has it been since you've had sex?" Blaise turns to her.

 

"Uh..."

 

"That long, huh? We'll take care of it, don't worry. Pansy, you go shower, and I'll start her make-up."

 

"No, I wanted to do it. Go help her pick a dress while I shower. Have fun."

 

* * *

 

 

"What stage are you two in?" Pansy says, walking in her room, with a towel.

 

"She doesn't want anything revealing." Blaise says. "Your turn."

 

"Which one do you like?" Pansy asks her.

 

"Well, we differ so much in tastes and..."

 

"We're the same size. Which one do you like? Which one do you want to wear? For one day, you get to wear the sexiest dress, and I'm giving you that. Which one does the slut in you want to wear?"

 

She blushes and shows at the blue dress on the floor. "That one."

 

Pansy smiles. "Great choice. We have the same bra size,  I think  . I bought new blue lingerie few months ago, before I broke up with a jerk. It's in the..." Pansy starts searching the drawers. "There it is! You can keep it, I don't need.  Just  put the bra on, the thong can come later. Wear these until then." Pansy gives her boxers, yoga pants and an old jersey.

 

"Uh..."

 

"Listen to her, she knows what she's doing."

 

"Alright." She goes to put the clothes on and comes in the middle of Blaise's and Pansy's conversation.

 

"What did our hot ginger say to your new hair?"

 

"What do you think? He said it look alright. Asked me why I'm ruining my hair."

 

"You know, if you wanted a Weasley, you could have at least picked a fun one to seduce. The stuck up one, for example."

 

"But I wasn't in love with Percy since I was a child."

 

"You weren't in love with Ronald either."

 

"I was. Age 5, 8, 12, 15 to 16, 21. 25, now.  I might  have had crushes on other people, dated other people, but at those ages, he was the only guy for me."

 

"Is that why your helping Granger get laid? So he can see you as a human being?"

 

"No. I'm helping a girl in trouble. If it was me, I would want someone to do the same. Hello, Granger. Let's start with make-up."

 

* * *

"I read the songs. Who was the guy you pined so much in high school?" Pansy say.

 

"Uhm... There were few. Most of them were older."

 

"Names, Hermione, we want names." Blaise says.

 

"Cassius Worrington, Terence Higgs..."

 

"Everyone was into Higgs. We hear you."

 

"Oliver Wood. Charlie Weasley. Professor in college, who I will not name."

 

"I can sing serious songs too, you know. I'm not an air headed blonde with marketing set on teen girls. I'm smart, you know. I finished Medicine on Harvard. I write most of my songs, but my agent makes me work with songwriters, so I do it. I can play five instruments. I speak four languages fluently. I'm a fucking genius and a beautiful woman. I could be an opera player. I chose to be a pop singer. Because in pop, people, children, young girls, they look up to you and you set an example for them. So next time, I want you bring me your best, beautiful, serious, heartbreaking songs so I can show you I'm a full fledged singer. Understand?" She can't do anything but nod. "Good." Pansy smiles and winks.

 

Blaise coughs, awkwardly. "So, Hermione, how is it working with Riddle?" Blaise asks her as Pansy is putting blush on her.

 

"Uh..."

 

" Sexually  frustrating?" Pansy and Blaise offer.

 

"I've met the man few times and those times were most  sexually  frustrating times I've ever experienced ."

 

"My father is in a band with him and I've known him most of my life. Had a crush on him for most of it, too. He's so sexy, right? I almost had sex with him a few times, but like always, he was ever the gentleman. He is one of my closest friends."

 

"Even if he's 13 years your senior?" She asks.

 

"Yes. But don't get involved with him like that. No girl is ever the same after being with him. Not in a good way." Pansy says.

 

"Change of subject. Pansy, how are things going with our hot ginger?" Blaise asks and Pansy glares at him.

 

"How would they go? He hates me, I hate him."

 

"Oh, yeah, I forgot. I saw Cormac yesterday with, guess who?" Blaise asks and she wants to groan.

 

"Cho Chang." She answers and they both look at her. "Ginny and Ron told me they saw them."

 

"You two dated?" Blaise asks and she nods.

 

"Holy shit! Tell me everything!"

 

"We're  basically  oral sex sisters by guy." Pansy says, smirking.

 

* * *

 

 

"We're done with make-up. Go get dressed now." Pansy says and she complies. When she gets out of the bathroom, Pansy and Blaise squeal. "You look like Athena reborn." Blaise says. "Because you're beautiful with brains."

 

"Thank you. You two look wonderful yourself." She blushes.

 

"Ugh. I went to Harvard, you know that!"

 

"Yes, but everyone knows she is smart. You keep them by yourself. Forgive her for her jealousy."

 

"Shut up. Everyone in the club will want to fuck you." Pansy says. "Myself included." Pansy whispers, putting condoms in a purse and giving to her and she blushes. "Hey wait. I forgot something.  I  really  hope we don't smudge or make-up, but, since I've kissed one out of three of the Golden Trio, and am working for kissing a second, how would you like to be that second ?" Pansy asks, smirking. "Uh..." Pansy rolls her eyes. "Imagine Weasley's face if you tell him you kissed me." So she kisses her. Quick, fast. Then Pansy pulls her in a longer kiss.

 

"Let's go party. Theo said he'll wait for us in the club." Blaise interrupts them. "No smudged make-up. I'm getting better and better. You keep kissing like that, every man will fall at your feet." Pansy says and they get into his car. Well, she thinks it's his car.

 

* * *

 

 

The club. The club is for filthy rich people. She feels so out of place, but when Blaise and Pansy pull her to the dance floor... God, it feels amazing. The music sending the beat to her bones, lights, everything. Theo comes, so he and Blaise dance together, while she and Pansy dance. She gets thirsty after a while and yells she'll go buy herself a drink and Pansy follows her. Pansy is soon approached by her friends, she thinks.  Probably . She recognizes Daphne Greengrass, Milicent Bulstrode, Tracey Davis and is that Marcus Flint?

 

"Want to go dance?" Pansy asks her, but she declines. Pansy shrugs, winks at her and whispers, "Go get  all of  them, girl.  I believe  in you."

 

She is on her fourth glass when someone approaches her. "What is Hermione Granger doing at a place like this? I don't see Potter or Weasley here, so my curiosity is  slowly  increasing."  She turns to look at Draco Malfoy, heir to Malfoy Industries, an upcoming singer and fellow songwriter  . "I came with Pansy and Blaise." She answers and he raises an eyebrow. "Since when do you hang out with Pansy and Blaise? I go for three months and all hell breaks loose. Is Weasley with Pansy? Did Harry and Ginny break up?" He asks, leaning against the bar. "From today. No. No." She answers, giving him her best flirty smile. "So, what brings you here?" She asks, biting her lip. "Granger, either you're  really  drunk or you're trying to flirt with me. Which one is?" He says, looking her up and down. "Is that Pansy's dress? And her signature eyeshadow?" He asks. "None of your business, Malfoy." She says, getting up to go, but he stops her. "Hey, I  just  come back from France after three months, go to my favorite club and see you here. Forgive me for intruding. Let me buy you a drink to make up for it, alright?" She looks at him and thinks, why the hell not. "Sure. Scotch on the rocks." She sits back and he smirks.

 

Then they end up on the dance floor,  literally  having sex through clothes in front of everyone at the club. Not that anyone is looking at them. He smirks at her as he brings her even closer and she lets him.

 

Then they end up at the men's bathroom. Kissing, kissing and touching. "I live around 15 minutes from here." He says while she is leaving bite marks all over his body. "Alright." She says and he smirks, and they leave in his car.

 

They  barely  make it to flat building. He pushes her against the front doors of his flat, kissing what feels every inch of her face and body. She switches their positions, and he's against the door now. She pulls off his shirt and kisses him. God, it's tongue, it's open mouthed, it's biting, it's smirking, it's laughing. It's amazing. She smirks, biting his lip and pulling away from him at the same time so she can take off her dress.  He turns her, whispering things in her ear that send shivers everywhere in her body, kissing her neck and collarbone  . He rips off Pansy's dress and throws it on the floor and turns her so she can face him. He looks at her lingerie and smirks. "I don't know how  I feel  sleeping with a woman wearing my lingerie of my ex." He says and she whispers in his ear. "Then get it off me so I'm not wearing anything." He smirks, ripping it off as she takes off his pants and boxers and they somehow end up on his bed.


	4. Chapter 4

She wakes up in such a comfortable bed, with silk sheets and she never wants to get out of it. "Good morning. You know, I always took you as a morning bird." She hears Draco say, taking a sip of his tea, she imagines, leaning on the doorway. She looks at him and remembers last night. "Fuck. What time is it?"

"2 p.m." He answers and gives her a cup. "I thought you'd want it. I have some pills if you want if you have a headache."

"Thank you. Yes, that would be nice." She says.

"Here." He takes them off his nightstand and puts them in her hand. She drinks them.

"Much better. Uh, Malfoy, about last night, I..."

"Draco. We had sex, Hermione,  I think we can get on first name basis. And last night was amazing. I mean, whoa. I have to say, you're definitely in top 3." He winks at her and she groans. "Crap. I don't usually do... That. Any of that." She says.

"I know. You said it,  multiple times afterwards. I have Pansy's clothes you can use, considering you two are the same size, since yours got ripped last night. I'll leave them in the bathroom, since  I believe you'd want to shower first."

"Yes. Thank you, Malf... Draco." She says and he smiles. "No big deal. You remember where the bathroom is, I suppose."

* * *

  


After showering and putting on Pansy's pink (of course) push up bra and white briefs, black T-shirt and blue yoga pants, she went to the kitchen . "Good morning." She says.

"Morning. Pansy called and said to call her once you're awake." He says, giving her a plate with three pancakes and she groans. "God, I knew it was a bad idea. Thank you." She says, putting maple syrup over them.

"It was nothing."

"These are very good. I didn't know you can cook."

"Thanks. A lot of things you don't know about me, and half of them you found out last night."

"Right."

"I would suggest checking you phone. It keeps ringing. And,  just as a warning, don't go on Internet  just yet."

"Why? Oh, fuck, they filmed us?"

"Kind of. They filmed you dancing with Pansy and Blaise and me. That was all. But you're famous now, so that must be great for your career! You're about to become wanted in my circles!"

"I didn't want to do that.  I thought, go out clubbing with Pansy, find one of her hot ex-boyfriends, have one night stand and move on with your life ."

"Eight month drought, I heard."

"Who told you?"

"You did. Afterwards. Don't worry, I'm flattered to stop it." She groans.

"I'm not lame, alright?  I'm  fully capable of getting a boyfriend and having normal life, it's  just I'm concentrating on my career right now, alright ?"

"Hey, I understand.  Fully well. I was on a six month drought between Tracey and Lavender."

"You were with Lavender? Lavender Brown?"

"Yep."

"Poor you."

"She was actually pretty cool. I don't understand why everyone has such low opinion of her."

"Because we met her."

"Have you? Have you  really met her?"

"I'm sure you met her very well, but I've known her since we were children."

"People grow. I did. You did."

"Can we stop talking about her?"

"Sure. You can start by telling me of how you landed a job as Riddle's songwriter."

"Ugh. No. Pass."

"Alright. Then tell me what I missed while being three months in France."

"Cormac and Cho Chang are together."

" Really ?"

"Yeah. Ron is helping Pansy write songs for her album. Did you know she had a crush on him for forever?"

"Yes. Old news. For us, that is."

"Harry is planning on proposing Ginny. Finally."

"Over 10 years and he still doesn't have to balls to do it."

"Hey."

"What about you?"

"I'm helping Tom Riddle write songs for Death Eaters's new album."

His smile falters when she says that. "You and Riddle, huh? No wonder you've been that  sexually frustrated."

"You too?"

"No, I hate the guy. Used to admire him, but when I realized what kind of person he really is... It fell down to the water."

"Why? What happened?"

"Doesn't matter.  Just , do what you're obligated by a contract, but otherwise don't get involved with him. Alright?"

"Heard it so many time these past few weeks, but yeah, alright."

"Anything else?"

"Oh, Pansy cut her hair and dyed it strawberry blonde!"

"She finally did it, huh? She wanted to do it since she was ten, but her parents forbid her and when she got an agent, that was an absolute no-no."

" Really ?"

"Yep. I saw her at the club, but didn't realize she dyed, only that she cut it."

"Must have been the lightning."

"Or I was to enchanted by you to notice." She rolls eyes at that. Then they hear the door opening and Pansy coming in, wearing gym clothes. "Granger, are you alright? I've called you, like, hundred times. Good thing Draco called to say you're in his place."

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just woke up, earlier, so..."

"I thought you were an early bird."

"I said the same thing." Draco says and Pansy turns to him. "Of course you did. Draco Malfoy, you bastard! How dare you come home and not call me?" She hugs him and he smiles.

"I was going to surprise you at the club, but you were busy, and I found Hermione, and you know how the story goes."

"Oh god. I don't want to hear the details. I take it my dress  is ruined . And so is my lingerie?"

She blushes. "Unbelievable. Alright, take my heels, I love them, and I'm going to take you home."

"You can't  just come in my flat and get out with my guest."

"She's not your guest. She was your one night stand and that was all."

"She got into top 3."

"What?! Before or after me?"

"Do you  really want to know?" Draco asks.

"Of course." She says and Draco smirks.

"Idiot. Come on, Granger. Weasley is going to lose a crown on his head if he waits for me for 5 minutes." Granger puts heels on herself and smiles  shyly at Draco. "I'll see you around." She says and he smirks. "I hope so."

Pansy rolls her eyes. "Let's go. You can keep the dress and lingerie. I love ya, bye."

"Love ya, P!"

* * *

  


"Was it at least good?" Pansy says when they get in her car.

"Yes. Amazing." She blushes. "Oh god. Better he than Marcus, I suppose. Theo drove your car to your place,  just so you know."

"Where did yo get the key?" She asks.

"We have our ways. Don't worry, your car is fine."

"Oh, thank you, then. Pansy, I'm  really sorry for the dress and lingerie."

"As long as you had fun and it was amazing, I'm not sorry for it."

"Thank you for... What you did."

"No worry. You're  officially in our gang now, and we take care of each other."

"What do you mean?"

"You went to our club, danced your life away, got so drunk and slept with one of the members of the gang, Draco, especially. You're in. But don't worry, no need to ever  be seen with us ever again. One day member. We're here. Bye, Granger."

"Bye, Pansy. Thank you for the ride."

"No problem." She gets out of the car.

* * *

  


She checks her phone and sees 20 missed calls from Pansy, 30 texts and 38 calls from Harry, 42 calls from Ginny, 21 call from Ron . 2 calls from Riddle.

She calls Ginny first. She immediately picks up. "Hermione Jean, what the fuck was that?  You go out clubbing, that I can understand, but going out clubbing with Pansy bloody Parkinson and her stuck up, pretty, rich friends, what the fuck was that ?!"

"I... I wanted to try something new?"

"I  was worried sick! Good thing Pansy called Harry and told us what happened."

"I slept with Draco Malfoy. Like, had sex with him. Four times."

"Shit. I mean, nice job, girl. You used protection, right? Take a morning after pill, alright."

"Yes, we used protection. I was drunk, but not that drunk."

"Thank god."

"It was amazing. He was one of the best partners I've had."

"I know your sex history, it isn't that great. I mean, who out of 5 people, is better then Draco Malfoy?"

"Cormac is in there. And the professor I won't name. And you know, your brother..."

"Please don't. The professor, fine, I get. A man with experience. Cormac,  really ? My brother, I'm not going to comment that."

"You threw a way your shot for experiencing Cormac's tongue, so..."

"Hey, Cho strikes me as a girl with a kinky side. I could arrange a threesome. Stop changing a subject. Rate Malfoy. Oral, anal, penetrative, fingering."

"All. 4, not as good as Cormac, 4, 4, 3 to 4."

"You were both drunk, right? Do it while your sober and I'm certain he'll live up to his name."

"Ginny!"

"Hermione. It'll be good for you."

"I need to go call Ron and Harry. Bye, Ginny." She hangs up and calls Harry.

"Hermione! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I'm good.  Just calling you to say I'm alive and well."

"Thank you. So, Pansy, Blaise and Malfoy."

"Yes. And Malfoy."

"You slept with him?"

"Please don't."

"I'm not. How come?"

"Loneliness, alcohol, bad decisions."

"I understand."

"Hey, Harry. When did you kiss Pansy?"

"How do you know... She told you?"

"Sort of."

"Unbelievable. A moment of weakness, alright. Late nights, both of us a little drunk. You know how it goes."

"Now I do."

"I have to go, Ginny is calling me."

"Alright. Bye."

"Bye." He hangs up. Ron is next.

"How dare you speak to me?"

"I'm sorry, Ron."

"No, sorry won't cut it, 'Mione. I'm  barely standing in the same room as her and you go out clubbing with her?"

"She's not that bad once you meet her. And it will never happen again, I promise."

" Weasley, if it's Granger, tell her to give me my blue heels back ASAP!" She hears Ron sighs. "Yes, my queen! I assume you heard it."

"I did. Have fun, bye."

"I hate you." She chuckles at him and hangs up. Who  is left to call? Riddle.


	5. Chapter 5

She spends her days writing songs with Riddle and nights with Draco _(or reversed, sometimes_ _ . When Riddle gets an inspiration or she does, at night, they go straight to each others's flat. When that happens, as soon as their done (which is  mostly early in the morning), she goes to Draco. And he doesn't let go off her then. He knows what happens every time she comes to him, but he  just gives her that look.) _

She goes every Sunday morning with Harry and Ron. They talk.  Ron complains about Pansy, but  slowly she becomes Parkinson, Harry is Harry, and she complains of not sleeping well .

Pansy and her... They meet every Monday, 5 o'clock to 7 o'clock.  Hermione brings Pansy  all of her songs, every single one she's ever written and Pansy reads them and sings them . She picked three. One of the ones she wrote for Terence Higgs _(he is the 4th love of my life, of course I'm going to sing a song written about him. You'll give me back-up vocals.)._ The second is when she was in a rough patch and her favorite one she wrote _(it is beautiful, it is... so powerful)._ The third one is a story about growing up, discovering and becoming yourself _(which she wrote_ _ in between high school and college) . _

Blaise comes to their sessions. He has a beautiful singing voice and they decide to sing the Terence Higgs crush anthem together.

She falls for Riddle. And she falls hard. Small touches, his smiles.

Sexual frustration. Everything that comes with it.

Cormac and Cho Chang are still dating, even after a year. Harry proposed to Ginny, finally. Ron started calling Pansy Pansy. Next year, he might even kiss her.

It's been a fucking year since she started working with Riddle and sleeping with Draco.

She and Riddle  are done with songs, but she's helping him and his Death Eaters in recording. The album is almost done.

* * *

  


She decides to break up with Draco and have sex with Riddle. Tom. Or at least kiss him.

She plans everything. She tells Draco and he says it's a bed idea. She knows it is. But he lets her go.

She, Hermione Jean Granger, appears in front of his, Tom Marvolo Riddle's flat at exactly 8 p.m. on October 4th, 2016. He answers and she comes in.

"Why didn't you become a lawyer or a professor?" She asks and he  is confused by her question.

" I was 13 when I decided to try to audition for this band, whose lead singer, Gellert Grindewald left this band, Grindewald's Army, and I decided to audition . They immediately hired me, not caring about my age. I went for two years to law school and for a year, I wanted to major in History. But I realized I wanted to be on the stage and not be a lawyer and a professor. Why?"

"If you became a lawyer, I would be your assistant at the firm you work in. If you were a professor, I would be your best student." He raises an eyebrow at that. She takes three steps towards him and brings her lips to his. He breaks the kiss. "I like you." She confesses. "Hermione... We can't."

"Are you married? Dating someone? Gay?"

"No, but..."

"You don't think I'm pretty?"

"You are one of the most beautiful women I've ever met."

"Then shut up and fuck me." She kisses and this time he doesn't stop.

She wakes up in his bed, alone. She goes to his kitchen and sees him drinking coffee. "Good morning." She says, smiling.

"Good morning." He says, all serious and business-like. " I believe you should leave."

* * *

  


"How dare you?!" She asks, feeling angry and stupid, so stupid.

"Miss Granger, please calm down." His lawyer says and she glares.

"Don't you dare to tell me to calm down! They are my songs too!" She yells and he  just smirks.

"According to a contract, they're not." The lawyer says.

"You tricked me! You bloody sociopath!" She yells. "I'll get you back for this." She says and storms out.

"You were right." She says coming to Draco's flat. "Our songs, the songs we wrote together, are  just his now, according to some contract and his bloody lawyer!" She yells as he cups her face.

"Hey, calm down. I'll get you the best lawyer, we'll..."

"No. He can have them. I'm _Hermione Granger_ , one of the best and most famous songwriters of today and history. It's just... I trusted him, I liked him, I have sex with him and he takes my songs away."

He pulls her in a hug and she cries in his arms. "It'll be alright."

"I hate him."

"I know."

* * *

"I want half the money from the album." She says as she gets in his flat. "Or I go to Rita Skeeter and say everything. About your entire life, your parents... Our songs. The sex we had."

"Never took you for a gold digger."

"I'm not. I'm  just very angry."

"No."

"I'll give you a day. So you can think about the consequences.  When the media finds out that your mother, heiress of Gaunt Industries and daughter of lead singer of Slytherins  practically kidnapped a struggling, good for nothing actor, and left you at the orphanage, your career is over ."

"You dare to threaten me?"

"I dare to blackmail you. The money or give me back my rights or I go to Skeeter."

He looks at her up and down. "Hanging around Pansy and her group  really made you grow a spine, huh?" He says as he wraps his left hand around her neck. "But, darling, you forget. I was one of the originals of that group." He says and lowers his face down to her ear. "And I was one of the worst ones. You want to play with me? Fine, we'll play.  You do it and I'll say how you are  just a silly girl, wanting to get into the big shots, so you used your body to get to me and now are using Malfoy's son . Do you think they'll believe you, or me?" She looks at him with fear and he smirks. "That is what I thought. Now, go run to your friends and boyfriend and leave me alone." He turns around.

"One day, Tom, one day, I'll make you pay." She says.

"I'm looking forward to it." He says and smirks. She storms out and goes to her car.

_ I'll make you pay. No one crosses Hermione Granger and gets away with it. _


End file.
